(1) Field
The present inventions relate generally to handgun holsters and, more particularly, to holsters designed to carry a handgun inside the waistline.
(2) Related Art
Holsters for handguns are known in the art. Most commonly they are designed for carrying handguns externally, e.g., as seen in FIG. 1. In many situations, however, external carry is not ideal. For example, for those wishing to be discrete, for concealed carry, for backup carry, for off-duty police officers, for intelligence organizations, for military Special Forces, etc., it may be desirable to carry the handgun inside the waistline.
Others have attempted to develop carrying systems for carrying handguns inside the waistline with little success. Applicants have successfully developed holsters for comfortably and securely carrying handguns inside the waistline (see e.g. commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/946,405, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference). Despite the many benefits of Applicants' related technology, re-holstering often requires the removal of the holster and two handed interface of handgun to holster.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved holster for a handgun which includes the benefits of Applicants' related technology while, at the same time, provides easier and more secure re-holstering.